


Cards and Dice

by m7callis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Libraries, Multi, Multi-Era, Mystery, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7callis/pseuds/m7callis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura start watching the tapes in the library. Laura learns new things about Carmilla. Carmilla is faced with the past, and learning the truth. Meanwhile, Mattie is trapped in an unknown stone room and finds something that could change the game.<br/>Basically what I thought season Zero could be like. Multi-chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 1889

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura watch video number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's POV.

Carmilla

I was not looking forward to watching these videos. At all. Partially because I didn’t want to watch what was on them, and partially because I didn’t want Laura to watch what was on them. Elle was the one who got me the video camera after all. But Laura was right, there was probably stuff on there that would help. There might even be videos I don’t know about.

Laura picked up the first tape on the pile. “October 1889, this sounds good.” Laura popped the videotape in. She scooted back next to me, barely touching me. She loudly opened up a bag of M&M’s. This will be so much fun. 

The video starts up with me, wearing a black and grey dress. The sleeves are puffy as fuck. My hair was curled and down. I smiled, it was frowned upon to leave hair down in the middle of the day. Then frowned regarding the memory. I’m sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, looking right above the camera. There are two beds in the room, both looking the same, and a brown desk with a mirror above it against the wall. A closed door next to the bed I’m sitting on. I remember that room. That used to be mine and Mattie’s room.

“And you’re pulling out the camera because…?” old me says.

“Oh come on, what is a diabolical plot without evidence of its dynamics?” the voice behind the camera says. 

“Is that…?” Laura starts to ask,

“Mattie,” I answer before she finishes her question. She just nods once. 

“Unless mother finds this video before we even go through with our plans,” old me says. 

“Oh stop worrying, she won’t find out,” Mattie's voice responds, still behind the camera. As if on cue someone opens the door. 

“Find out what?” The girl who walked in was young. She looks about 16 at most. Her dress looks just like mine, except black and red instead of black and grey. I know she has shoulder-length dark blonde/light brown hair, but it’s pulled up in a bun with a red gem in it. she has piercing blue eyes. She’s about my height. maybe an inch taller. I recognize her immediately. “You two aren't planning to kill mother again are you?” She continues. 

“Who is that?” Laura asks, while old me gets up and closes the door in the video. The girl is smirking. 

“Scarlet,” I say, “my little sister.” 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Laura gets up and pauses the video. “There’s another sister?” she was standing in front of me, with her hands on her hips. 

“Yep,” 

“Well, uh where is she ? Who is she? Why haven't you talked about her?” I just shrugged. Laura sighed and knelt back down next to me. I didn’t look at her. I sat with my arms across my chest and my leg crossed over my knee.

“Carm…” I looked up at her big brown puppy eyes. Ugh. Stupid useless vampire. 

“Fine,” I said sighing, uncrossing myself. Laura relaxed. “Scarlet is a lot older than Mattie and me, but she was killed and turned at a younger age. She was mother's first child.” I put air quotes around the word child. “But she’s naive sometimes. Killed at sixteen. Other times she is much wiser than Mattie and me. She’s been around longer. When I was turned and mother started using me to bait the girls, Scarlet and I became really close. The three of us were sisters, that sort of thing has a bond. Scarlet started to see what emotional effect mothers plans had on me, and she would get worried. Then mother put me in that coffin, and when I was released, Scarlet was gone. Mother told me she had run away, but I don’t believe her. Scar wouldn’t just go. She wouldn’t know where to get to,” Thinking about her hurt. I didn’t want to say what exactly I was thinking. 

“So you think she’s… You think you’re mother might have…” Laura was trying hard not to say anything wrong. It’s sweet of her, but there’s no point in avoiding it.

“Killed her? That is most likely what happened. I just don’t understand why, or how. Mother killing Scarlet is only a little more logical than Scar running away,” I said. 

‘Carm... “ She said again, putting her hand on my knee. I half smiled at her. “Well maybe one of these video will tell us.” 

I nodded at her and she got up and pressed play. 

“Shhh, we don’t want to get caught,” I say walking back next to her.  
“Oh please Mircalla you will get caught anyway,” She says. “This isn’t the first plan you two have thought up, you two might get hurt.” Concern spreads across her face. I looked at Laura, she looked puzzled. 

Mattie steps out from behind the camera. Her dress similar to ours except thinner and without the puffy sleeves. It’s an emerald green. “I was a little hesitant at first too Scar, but mother's ambitions are going too far, she needs to stop. And we can’t just go,” Old me sit as Mattie talks.

“I can’t let her take Elle,” video me says quietly, looking at the ground. There's an awkward silence. Mattie and Scarlet exchange a glance. Scarlet sits on the bed next to me, wraps her arms around my own, and lays her head on my shoulder. 

“I know,” Scarlet whispers. “But trying to kill mother? She’ll just take you down, and that isn’t an option.” She lifts up her head. “Which means we need to come up with a new plan.” 

Mattie smiles. “That’s my girl,” She says. Then she strides back to the camera and shuts it off.


	2. October 2015. Mattie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie wakes up in a strange place and discovers something she thought was gone for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 in Mattie's POV. I'm not sure if I only want to keep it between Mattie and Carmilla or if I want to shift through Laura and Scarlet's POV as well. Comment recommendations! Enjoy!

Well that was unexpected. I woke up gasping for air, even though I don’t need to breathe. I grabbed at my throat, then instantly grabbed for my necklace as my memories recollected. The ginger snap killed me.

So how was I here?

At first, I couldn’t see anything. It was too dark. I thought I may have been in hell. My eyes quickly adjusted, and I could smell earth and moss and dirt. There was an empty stone wall in front of me. An empty stone wall to my right. An empty stone wall behind me. And a very far from empty wall on my right. 

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was seeing. There, knees on the ground and arms chained to the wall, was my littlest sister. She looked exactly like I last saw her. She was still in the same dress. A black flapper dress. Her hair was a mess around her fragile, drained face. She’s skinny and unconscious. In front of her is a goblet of blood. I crawled over it, i felt faint when I started to move. I lifted the chalice to her lips and let her drink in. When the blood was close to empty, I pulled it away and finished it for myself. She gasped in air, her blue eyes bright in the darkness. They were glazed with fear, darting around the room, never landing on me. I ripped the chains off of her wrists. She fell forward and landed on her hands, but she quickly picked herself up and rubbed her wrists. 

“Scarlet?” I reached forward, but didn’t touch her. She looked at me, stained blue eyes piercing into me. Then she reached out and pulled me into a hug. 

“How did you find me?” She asked, pulling away. 

“I… I don’t know,” I answered. And I didn’t. I didn’t even know how I was alive. “Do you know where we are?”

She looked down, as if she was a guilty child confessing what she had done wrong. “Somewhere in the library. I don’t remember how we got in here, I’ve been in and out of consciousness. Mother has basically been starving me to the point of death, but always keeping me alive.” Her eyes shot open. “Matska, we have to find Carmilla! After you left, Mother took her and locked her away and-”

“Scar-”

“Who knows what mother is doing to her! She’s our sister we have to-”

“Scarlet!” I said, not quite yelling but almost. She stared at me. “How long do you think you’ve been here?” I asked, lowering my voice.

“I don’t know, a few days? Weeks maybe?” 

I sighed. “Scar, the year is 2015. You’ve been in here for almost a century."


	3. Septemer 1935

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla watch the second video.

Laura  
Well that was not what I expected to see. Of course it had to end all cliff-hangery. Why can’t it ever just be easy?

There was an awkward silence settling between Carmilla and I. I knew that must have been upsetting for her so I decided to break the tension. “Okay! Next video!” I said. I jumped up to take out the first VHS and popped in the second. Written on it was “September 1935”. “Does this mean anything to you?” I asked, holding the tape up so Carm could read the date. She shook her head at me.

“I was trapped in a coffin full of blood at that time,” She said, as if it wasn’t a big deal. I didn’t know what to do so I kinda just nodded and pushed in the next tape. 

This video was completely different from the last. It was in a different room. There was an oval-shaped table in the middle of room. There were maroon-colored chairs around it. All of the chairs were empty except for six. In them, were a few people I recognized. 

The first person I recognized was Mattie. She was sitting on one of the end chairs. She looked different. Less confident. Almost like she didn’t belong. Nothing like the Mattie who gave me death threats at least once a day. I also recognized the two other board members from this year's “debate” against Mattie. Next to them on the end, was a teenage boy. I guessed he was the student representative. He was scratching notes on a piece of paper with a feather and ink thing. He had on a white t-shirt, khakis, and white shoes. His hair a curly, brown mess. Next to Mattie, was a woman. She had red hair, which was pulled back in bun. Her features flawless. You could tell she was older, but there was some unnatural beauty to her. On her left was a man. He looked about Mattie’s age, maybe older. He was wearing a suit, with a cigarette between his teeth. He was the one who spoke first. 

“I think that might be enough for today,” He said. He didn’t look at anyone, which I thought was kind of odd.

“Need it be, Kenneth?” The woman with red hair said.

“Who is that?” I said, not meaning to say it out loud.

“That would be my mother,” Carmilla responded. I must have looked surprised because she then said, “I know. She’s more evil than she looks.”

On screen, Kenneth glared at her. “Yes. It is not up for discussion any longer,” he stood up and flashed a fake smile. “See you next month everyone, always a pleasure.” He quickly exited the room, the student close behind him. The other two disappeared, leaving only Mattie and The Dean. Mattie cleared her throat.

“Should we get going then as well, mother?” She asked, already collecting the Dean's papers. 

“Hmmm,” was the Dean's response. She was tapping her fingers on the table. Mattie had stood up, and was putting papers into a bag. “I do not understand what I did wrong. I thought I would persuade them for sure.” Mattie said nothing. “It’s that damn Vordenberg. The imbecile doesn’t understand what power killing the angler fish could bring. He is always playing it safe.” 

Mattie slowly sat back down in her seat. “What kind of power?” She asked, carefully. The dean shook her head and exhaled. She put a smile on her face and looked at Mattie. 

“I’m so glad you pay attention to the business, my darling. At least you understand,” she said while stroking Mattie’s hair. Mattie smiled back. The Dean sighed again and stood up. “I suppose we'll just have to play nice for a while. Come, let us get ourselves a little snack. I need to neutralize my anger.” With that, both vampires were out the door. The tape ended.

“So Vordenberg dad was the reason the Dean didn’t go through with killing the angler fish?” I asked.

“I guess so, I mean it would make sense,” Carmilla said.

“Was it just me, or did it seem like Vordenberg had the power there? And what was up with Mattie?” 

“You’re right, he did seem too. Maybe Mattie was trying to find out something, I really don’t know.” 

It was awkwardly silent for a bit. “How about a snack break?” I said, picking up a snack cake and ripping it open. I took a huge bite. The cake was stale, but not terrible. Carmilla giggled. “What?” I asked. 

“Oh nothing cupcake,” she said, still laughing. “You just got a little..” She reached her hand out and swiped her thumb across my bottom lip. I held my breath. I could feel the electricity of her touch scorch through my lips. She pulled her hand back, white icing on her thumb, and sucked the icing off her thumb. I couldn’t breathe. Her brown eyes met mine. “Sorry, I probably should have asked first,” She said.

“No, no! That’s completely okay,” I said. She smiled. Our eyes still locked. “You know, I’m really glad you’re here. I don’t know how I’d be doing without you,” I said. 

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “We’ll figure this out Laura,” She said. “Together.”


	4. October 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and the chapter is so short. I'm trying to move it along faster.

Scarlet

I was sitting back against the cool stone wall I had been trapped to, but never got feel, for years. It felt good against my skin. It felt good against the headache that was starting to form. Mattie was sitting across from me, her legs to the side. Her dress was dirty on one side, like she had been dragged across dirt. She kept her eyes on me, waiting for me to react or have a breakdown or something. That wasn’t going to happen. I had been around for too long to freak out about things anymore. 

Matska had just filled me in on what has happened the last century. Carmilla getting out of the coffin, which I was relieved about. The ritual of girls continuing, which I was not surprised about. Our new vampire brother whose body is now inhabited by a cyborg know-it-all. Weird, yes. The most interesting thing, however, was Carmilla falling for a human, but only because even though Mattie described her as “an intolerable child in way over her head” there was a very slight hint of… concern in her voice. I doubt she would admit it, but I know Mattie. With this and the fact Carmilla is in love with this Laura, she is automatically put under my protection. I would do that for anyone my family cares about. Matska told me about the school, Vordenburg, and the red-head that should have killed her. Mother was smart to let Mattie believe that necklace was her life. 

I closed my eyes, sighed, and reopened them. “Okay, so what’s the plan?” 

“Find a way out of here I suppose,” she responded, already getting up and feeling long the wall.. I followed her lead, stumbling a little as I walked over to the other wall. I ran my hand along every crook and tapped my finger against every stone. 

I needed to do anything I could to help my sister. After all, it was my fault she was in this mess. 

Next to me, Matska started giggling. “What could possibly be funny?” I asked her. 

“You know, it’s funny that even though Mother is dead, she got everything she wanted. Almost like she was still playing a game,” My eyes widened and shot to Mattie, who was looking right back with the same expression.

We didn’t speak, we both knew it.

Mother is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave any comments :)


	5. March 1890

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla lets Laura into one of her worst memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took 10 years!!

Carmilla

“Laura, please we really don’t need to watch this,” I was practically begging her not to put in this tape. 

“Come on, it’ll be the last one before we get up and look for a way out,” she responded.

“Then why don’t we put in a different video?”

“We are going in the order we found them,” she was pushing the tape into the machine. “Why? What’s on here that you don’t want me to see?” Ugh. Now she got me.

“Nothing,” I said, a little too defensively. “You just won’t like it,” she scoffed and pressed play, shuffling over to my side. She shivered. I could hear her breath shaking. I opened the blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders and wrapped my arm and the blanket around her. She leaned into me.

“Thanks,” She whispered. I didn’t want Laura to be cold, but I also didn’t want her looking at me when we watched this video. I also knew I would need her to keep me grounded through it. 

The first thing on the screen was my face. I was adjusting the camera. My curly hair falling around my face. I hopped Laura didn’t notice my heart thumping in my chest. 

Video me started walking backwards, revealing another girl sitting on the bed. Elle. I sat next to her. Elle’s blonde hair was back in a half bun half down thing. Video me sighed.

“So, we’re about to do something a little crazy.” Video me said. Elle and I looked at each other then I looked back at the camera. “We’re running away. So I’m saying what I need to say. Mattie, thank you. For everything. Thank you for your guidance and wisdom. Thank you for giving me a friend. Thank you for giving me someone to look up to. I hope your days are filled with content.”

I felt Laura shift uncomfortably next to me. She looked down at the colored candy in her bowl. I rubbed my thumb on her shoulder. Subtle comfort. 

On the video, Elle placed her hand over mine. It was hard to remember the feeling of electricity that ran through me when she touched me. Elle was a jolt, Laura was an explosion.

“Scarlet, thank you for being my inspiration,” I started. You may be a little know-it-all, but you save me from myself. You’re someone who I will always protect, and will always protect me. I-” suddenly, the door next to video me and Elle flew open. In the doorway was my mother. I stood as she entered the room. Behind her was a boy not much older than me. 

I didn’t remember who he was at first. 

“You’re not planning on doing something foolish now, are you kitten?” She said. The memory smacked me in the face. I knew exactly what this was. Why didn’t I know before?

“Laura…” She wasn’t paying attention to me. She was chewing on M&M’s, too invest in what she was about to see. “Laura I don’t know if…” My voice was shaky. She said nothing still, but she looked right into my eyes. She grabbed my hand, rubbing her thumb along my skin, like what I was doing to her earlier. I calmed down and nodded. Our attention moving back to the screen.

Elle was standing behind video me. She looked scared to death. “We’re going, mother.” Video me said, confidently. If I could go back in time I would smack myself. 

Mother laughed. “Don’t be foolish Mircalla,” Mother walked over to me and ran my hair between her fingers. “Do you really think this girl could love you? That you could really love her? She’s nothing but a silly creature. A pet, if you will.” She was walking away from me now. “And you, my glittering girl, are a diamond.” 

I squeezed Laura’s hand, remembering her saying the same thing not four months ago, when she took over Laura’s body. The pain of the memory shot through my like a bullet leaving a gun.

“You’re wrong,” video me whispered. God, I’m such an imbecile. Mother sighed.

“I was afraid of that,” she said, turning back to me. “Jackson? Come here. “ The boy trotted over to mother. She rested her hands on his shoulders and eyed him up and down. “I bet you’re hungry Mircalla, I haven't fed you for days.”

Elle looked confused. “Carmilla, what is she-” 

“What are you doing?” I asked my mother, cutting Elle off. 

“I bet you would just kill for a drink, wouldn’t you?” Mother said. She dragged her nail along the side of the boys face. She trailed until she reached the base of his neck. Her nail pressed into him, and he gasped. She dragged her nail along his skin, creating a gash. Video me tensed. Elle gasped behind me. Blood from the boy collected on to my mother's finger.

“Oh no, look at that,” she said, pretending to be concerned. “Mircalla, why don’t you take him to the infirmary?” I didn’t move. I was frozen. “Mircalla do as I say.” I took one step towards him and froze again. You could hear me inhale, the growl. Elle looked at me, horrified. Mother stepped back and sucked the blood off her finger.

The rest of the scene happened in a blur. Two sharp points ejected from my teeth, and the next thing you see is my mouth on the boy's neck. We fell to the ground. He didn’t scream, but Elle did. 

“Carmilla!” She shrieked. I stopped. I stood up and faced Elle. My eyes were wide. My fangs gone. I tried to wipe the blood off my face, but it ended up just smearing along my chin. 

“Elle-”

“What are you?” She whispered. 

“Elle I’m-”

“A monster.” My mother chimed in. “Come here girl, I’ll make sure she doesn’t harm you.” Mother opened her arms to Elle, who ran right into them. 

“Elle no! You can’t-”

“Stay away from me!” She screamed. Mother lead her out of the room. Before she exited, she turned to me. “Stone cannot love flesh. A punishment is in line for you, Mircalla. Do not disobey me again” She left, closing the door behind her. Leaving me and a not-quite-dead-yet boy in the room. That’s where the video ended.


	6. October 1914

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla discovers her sister isn't dead after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!

October 1914  
Laura  
I don’t know why I didn’t expect to see that coming. Of course there was a video of Carmilla’s most horrifying moment. We both stood still for what feels like hours. The only sound being my breathing and the static of the tv. I wasn’t sure what to do or say. So I sat still. The awkward silence filling the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Are you okay?” I asked. Looking up at her. She wasn’t crying, but she was clearly upset. Her eyes stayed forward. Her hand still gripped mine. She nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine,” She said, letting go of my hand. “Sorry.”

I ignored the apology. “We don’t have to watch the last video,” I said, rubbing her shoulder. “We can look for a way out, or play a game, or I could get more candy or something-”

“Laura,” she said cutting me off from my rant. “It’s okay. The worst is over. We can watch the last video,” 

I paused and pursed my lips. “Okay,” I said. I hoped she was actually okay to watch this, but she was right. What could be worse than that? I got up and took out the video and popped in the next one. It read “October 1914.” I sat back down next to Carmilla, waiting for the video to play.

“Elle sucks, by the way,” I said.

“What?”

“Elle. She sucks. Even though you’re a broody vampire you’re anything but a monster,” I was looking down at my hands. I could tell the video started based on the new light, but I wasn’t looking at the screen. I was looking at her. I could see the corner of Carmilla’s mouth curl into a barely noticeable half-smile. She wasn’t looking back at me, but I smiled to myself in reaction. 

On the screen, Scarlets face popped up. She was holding the camera and walking down the stone hallway of the castle most of the videos were filmed in. 

“I’m coming to find you, Carm. Don’t worry,” Is all she said. Then it went black. 

“But wait-”

“Shh” Carm cut me off. I closed my mouth and turned my attention back to the screen.

The view of the camera was of the hall. Like Scarlet was holding it so we could see what she was seeing. She was running, but not vampire speed. Regular human speed. She ran down the corridor and opened an old closet door. Scarlet jumped down all the stairs, and started hitting walls.

“Come on,” she said, going from wall to wall. “Come on!”

“Oh darling, don’t you know better?” said a voice that wasn’t Scarlets. She whipped around, the camera landing on non other than the dean. “What do you think you’re doing?” She was standing with her arms folded, with an I’m-disappointed-in-you look on her face, like Scarlet just brought home a filing report card. 

“I’m looking for Carm,” she said, her voice shaky, like she was out of breath. Though I knew that wasn’t the case. 

“I told you, she left,”

“But you’re lying. She wouldn’t do that,”

“Do not accuse me of lying Scarlet Grace May. Now go upstairs,” The dean's voice was stern. If this wasn’t a video, I would have been terrified. There was a long pause.

“No,” 

“Excuse me?” The dean unfolded her arms and took a step forward.

“No, I’m going after Carmilla,” 

“You will not disobey me!” The dean yelled, then she lunged forward. Scarlet screamed, and the camera showed the back of the deans heels walking forward. That went on for about a minute, Scarlet occasionally grunting or whimpering. It went blurry, then there was loud thud and a black screen. 

“You will stay here until you learn your lesson,” the dean's voice said. There were footsteps, and a crack, and then the screen went wiry signaling the end of the video. I looked at Carm. She was still staring at the screen unmoving.

“Carm? Are you okay?” I said, rubbing her shoulder.

"She's alive," she whispered.

"Scarlet's alive,"


End file.
